Light in the Dark
by SlytherinDressedInGreen
Summary: Both sides suffer and no one wins in the end, but maybe there's someone special that can help mend the broken world that's been left behind.
1. Chapter 1: Rebuilding

AN: So I apologize now before this begins. This is my first multi-chap. fic, so we'll see how this goes! Thanks for reading! Warning: graphic, but that's in later chapters. There will be exploration of dark themes, but I promise a happy ending. Ron-bashing ahead. Sorry if you like him. I do, too, but this is how this fic will go. Please read and review! Also, I own nothing. All character's are JKR's!

Chapter 1

It wasn't easy, but when had recovery after war ever been simple? Most of the funerals for the deaths from the Final Battle were completed by the end of the month. Everyone respected the departed. The Golden Trio were hailed as heroes, but even the best fell hard. Harry still had night terrors of it all. Every night he watched the color drain from all of the deceased's faces, no matter their side. Every death affected Harry the same way. Hermione had them, too, but her worst nights were spent reliving the torture in Malfoy Manner. Bellatrix's face plagued her even when awake. Ron found a coping mechanism early on that he used to deal with his suffering. Instead of worrying about thinking, Ron chose to block his thoughts. The first night after the battle he drank himself into a stupor and had repeated the process every night since.

Hermione went to search for her parents, but could not find them in the short time she could travel away from England. She put on a brave face, but she cried more at night after she returned. She couldn't stay gone long. She didn't want to upset Ron any more than she had to. She felt obligated to be there with him through it all, especially after their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. They were in a relationship after all. Ron needed her at this time, and she thought she needed him too.

Hermione mentioned going to search for her parents, but Ron said she shouldn't leave. There was just too much going on in England for her to travel. They had gotten into a pretty bad fight after that. Ron felt she couldn't handle it alone, and obviously Hermione didn't take it well. She yelled at him and tried to put him in his place. Usually that's how fights between them went, but tonight's fight was different: Ron had already started drinking for that night.

Ron yelled back and pushed her against the wall to pin her in place while he "explained" to her that she was weak and needed protection from a man. If she would have listened to him, her protector, before they ran into the snatchers then she wouldn't have been tortured by Bellatrix. Now, usually Hermione would have called him out on that HUGE stretch, but at the mention of Bellatrix's torture, Hermione suddenly relived all of it in her mind after carefully suppressing those very memories each and every morning that she changed her bandages. Needless to say, that night ended very badly.

Everyone was at the Burrow for now. Molly enjoyed having a full house to keep her mind off of the loss of Fred. Even Bill and Fluer had come to stay for a couple of weeks to help Molly. Molly was quite resilient. She took care of the rest of her family and tried to help everyone remember the better times before the war.

George didn't take things well at all, but slowly he was returning to his old ways. He opened the joke shop back up to help the rest of Wizarding London overcome the sadness that followed the war.

Hogwarts had been magically repaired shortly after the war ended to house anyone who had nothing to return to. The school even send letters inviting the students back for the next school year. All previous seventh year students were asked to return to finish out their NEWTS. Every student would repeat their last year, seeing as Hogwarts was not run with the students' education in mind. The seventh year students were not required to go back. They had actively fought in the war and were already of age. Some were already taking employment because most places weren't requiring NEWTS to try to replace all of the open positions.

Students like Hermione were guaranteed to return, but some jobs still required NEWTS to get the job, such as aurors. They wanted to make sure their new recruits were well equipped and educated to handle any situation. That was the only reason Harry was returning. Ron complained that winning the war should be proof enough, but he finally relented to where he could be an auror with Harry.

Of course Hermione had been asked to be the Head Girl and she was excited. Ron was peeved that Hermione wouldn't be in Gryffindor Tower anymore, but he was okay with her getting her own room. Now he just had to figure out who the stupid Head Boy would be so he knew who to scare.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Inside

AN: Thanks for reading! And thank you for those that have followed and favorited! You guys don't know how much that means to me! Same warnings from chapter 1, and I own nothing. All errors are my own. Here goes nothing!

Chapter 2

Draco sat there. And sat. And thought. Life isn't always fair, but he felt like he deserved this. His cell in Azkaban consisted of four brick walls with a bucket in the corner. There was a blanket on the ground for his bed, but that was all. At least he didn't have to worry about the dementors. All he could do was think about the war. He had nightmares most nights, reliving the last year with that maniac. Why had his stupid father even followed that idiot?

He had been arrested promptly after the end of the Final Battle, like many of the other Death Eaters. He didn't really like being compared to the rest of them, but the mark on his arm labeled him as one of _them._ He thought of it that way. Him vs. them. He had tried to stay away from them as much as possible. He had seen the cruelty and knew that something was wrong. He would never have said anything to any of them though, except his mother.

Each day passed slowly, but he could see the sky from the small window in his cell. He guessed he had been in there about two weeks before his trial began, and what a long two weeks it was.

As he was presented before the Wizamont, he was scared to know his fate. Two faces stood out in the stands beside him. Were they here to testify against him? Shouldn't they be on the other side?

To his surprise, the Boy Wonder defended him. Wait... Lightening Bolt was there when Dumbledore was killed? Draco was baffled. Harry spoke about Draco's unwillingness to kill Dumbledore and his lie to Bellatrix when he said he wasn't sure that the snatchers had brought in Harry Potter. Hermione spoke about their visit to the Manor, but she also spoke about Draco's involvement in the Final Battle. She had seen him throw a few hexes at the Death Eaters that were attacking some of the Hogwarts students.

Draco couldn't believe it. Boy Wonder and his Brain? They didn't owe him anything, but they still defended him. Their testimonies saved him. The Wizamont decided that he was too young to make his own decisions when he was branded, but he should still be held accountable for some of his actions. He would be held under house arrest until school started. He was expected to return to Hogwarts for his NEWTS and make all Os, especially in Muggle Studies. There were a few other stipulations, such as not being able to contact his parents until after the Christmas Holidays and remain in the castle for all break aks until graduation. But if he failed to meet all of the requirements, he would be thrown back into Azkaban.

Draco returned to the Manor that night. He had almost two months before term started, but he was expected to stay in the place that no longer felt like home. The Manor was in disarray. Nothing had been done since they left for the Final Battle. The Dark Lord's stain remained. Draco hoped he could do something about it, but he didn't know where to start.

Narcissa's trail was next. Scar Head spoke up for her, too. It shocked most of Wizarding London. After his crucial testimony, Narcissa was placed under house arrest but was sent to one of the other estates until Draco left for school. They weren't allowed to contact each other yet, but Draco was thrilled to know his mother was spared. The Prophet suddenly hailed Narcissa as a hero for lying to Voldemort.

Draco was proud of his mother after living under Lucius' rule for far too long. She was able to stand on her own when it counted.

The summer was almost as long as his stay in Azkaban. He struggled with nightmares and guilt daily. Being in the Manor didn't help either. But finally it was time to return to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Home Part 1

AN: thank you all so much for reading, following, reviewing, and even favoriting! I decided to start this on a whim, and now I'm extremely excited to see the results! I'm trying to update weekly, but it might not happen because of my busy life. I've outlined my whole story but I still have to fill in all of the gaps. Hopefully you like this chapter! Same warnings. Nothing's mine, except for the mistakes. And without further ado, I bring you the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Platform 9 and 3/4 was bustling as always. Parents were telling their children goodbye. Children were seeing their friends. And if you looked, you almost couldn't see the war's impact. But the sad faces of the students who would never see their friends again, or parents that were only telling some of their children bye, even students wishing their was someone to see them off littered the platform. Tight hugs that lasted much too long. Parents struggling to see their children board the train. Strained smiles on everyone's face. At first glance it looked like a normal September 1st morning, but everyone there understood.

Draco quickly boarded the train and almost ran into Blaise Zabini.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

"Sorry." Draco responded with his head tucked down.

"You fine, mate?"

" Yeah. Good to see you Zabini."

Draco scurried off to find an empty compartment. Hopefully everyone would just leave him alone.

Hermione Granger arrived an hour early to help the other students load their trunks. A few students asked her questions, but Hermione tried to stay away from the crowds. Suddenly she heard her name being called behind her on the platform. Ginny came running up to her.

"Are you excited?"

"Well I suppose so."

"Ron's got us a compartment already! Mum just left to check on George in his shop. She said to tell you bye since she couldn't find you."

"Oh! Um... Well... I'll be there shortly. I have to go to the Head's compartment first to meet the Head Boy, and the prefect's meeting will start shortly after we depart, so I'll join you all once I take care of that."

"Alright! See you seen, then!" And Ginny hurried off.

Hermione knew the train would be departing soon so she made her way to the Head's compartment. Blaise Zabini was putting his trunk above the seats when she entered. The compartment was larger than she expected, but she understood why once she remembered that the other prefects would have to join them for the meeting here.

"Well, Granger, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Hello to you, too. Welcome back, Zabini."

"This is going to be an interesting year."

"I agree. I already have a schedule drawn up for the train patrol and the first week. Want to see?"

"Sure. Looks good to me. How long until our meeting?"

"Oh. About twenty minutes."

"Okay well I think we should make one patrol to make sure everyone's set."

"Good idea! I'll take the north cars and you take the south?"

"Sounds reasonable. See you soon, Granger."

They parted ways and began checking the compartments. Hermione didn't see Ginny and the boys as she patrolled. She guessed they were sitting in the other part of the train. Blaise passed most of the returning seventh years. As he made it to the last compartment, he heard yelling from inside.

"Draco Malfoy! You listen here!"

Oh no... Pansy. Blaise found Pansy standing over Draco with the rest of the returning Slytherins.

"Oi! Malfoy! Need you out here. Now!"

Draco quickly stood and exited the compartment, closing the door behind him. "What, Zabini? Here to take a go at me too?"

"Shut it, you prat. I was going to ask if you'd want to come sit with me in the Head's compartment to get away from these tossers, but if you'd like to stay and listen to Pansy, be my guest."

"Oh... I guess I'll join you. Thanks."

Hermione saw him before he saw her. Why did he look so gaunt? And really, why did she care?

"Sorry Granger. We'll have a guest. Saved him from Parkinson's wrath."

"That's fine. I'm supposed to go sit with Ron and Harry after our meeting anyway to catch up on a few things before we get to the castle. I'll just leave you two be. Ready to start his meeting?"

The meeting went swimmingly. Some of the prefects openly leered at Draco, but Blaise stopped them by saying he was just visiting and the prefects needed to keep their opinions to themselves. The meeting began running long when one of the Ravenclaws started discussing the benefits of Hermione's schedule and comparing it to studying schedules. There were many questions for the heads to answer, most concerning if Hogwarts was still the same or if anything had changed in the castle.

Hermione couldn't answer all of their questions, but she assured them things would be fine. The older students looked at her skeptically, especially the ones that fought.

Suddenly a red head barged into the compartment followed by a boy with messy black hair. "Oi! Mione! What's takin' so long?"

"Come on, Ron, they're still having their meeting."

"Oh sod off, Harry! Hurry up Mione!"

Harry finally pushed Ron back out if the door. Hermione was furious. "Well, anymore questions? Nope? Okay, you're dismissed. Don't forget to follow the schedule! First shift starts now!" And with that said, Hermione scurried off to find the stupid git.


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home Part 2

AN: So sorry I didn't post on time! Uni and a toddler don't exactly mix… Thank you for all of the love! It makes my day when I see new followers and favorites. This chapter was kind of hard to write, and I am warning you now there's a touching of serious problems that WILL be addressed later, but I tried to write the scene without hitting the hard stuff too soon. Hope you like the writing. The rest of the stuff is the same warnings and notices from Chapter 1. Here we go! Read and Review please!

Chapter 4

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

Hermione was livid. Actually, she was beyond livid. Hermione found the tosser giggling to Ginny about what he had just done. Ginny's look of horror matched Harry's. Hermione threw open the compartment door. Ron continued to laugh, but Harry and Ginny looked terrified.

"Um. Mate, you might want to stop…" Harry said pointing to Hermione. "Why stop? It was priceless! Did you see the look on her face? She was ecstatic that I interrupted tat sodding meeting! I did her a favor!"

"Don't you EVER come and interrupt me when I'm performing my Head duties." The low growl in Hermione's voice brought Ron to notice she was there.

"Oh! 'Mione! Didn't see you there! Watch that tone! *giggles* Someone might take it as you're ready to shag with that husky voice." Ron winked and pulled out his flask. He quickly took a swig.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. OF course he was drinking. She quickly deflated at that point. There was no arguing with him when he was drunk. It's not like he could comprehend it anyway. Arguing only made things worse. Hermione sat down with her friends to try to enjoy their last train ride to Hogwarts together.

Hermione looked at the time and realized she needed to get back to the Head's compartment to check with Blaise. As she got up and told them bye, Ron protested.

"Don't go back to those sodding snakes!"

"Please stop Ronald. They do not concern you and haven't done anything to you."

"Haven't done anything? 'Mione! Those prats were Death Eaters! How can you say they haven't done anything?!"

"Ronald. This doesn't concern you." And she stormed off.

She reached the Head's compartment and knocked before entering. Draco and Blaise were sitting there talking and didn't notice her.

"Drake, it'll be a new year. The war's over."

"Blaise, you don't get it. I'm a blood traitor to most of the other Slytherins and a Death Eater to the rest of the school. Everyone's against me."

"Well, you've got me on your side. That gives you someone. I know you didn't want to be a part of any of it. I believe you. I don't think it will be that bad, though"

Hermione knocked again and cleared her throat. The two almost jumped out of their seats.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check in with you to see how you wanted to split up the first year duties when we get to the platform."

"Oh. Um. I haven't really thought about it. What do you think?"

"Probably man the ends of the platform since Hagrid usually stands in the middle, yelling."

"Sounds good, I suppose."

"Um, we're getting close, so you might want to get ready. I'll be back shortly, though."

Of course she had to use the loo right before they got to Hogsmead. As she left the loo she was pulled into a compartment near the door.

"I knew I would find you! That snarl was sexy! Still puts me in the mood just thinking about it. Now that we've gotten rid of Harry…"

"Ronald, what do you think you're doing?"

"Come on. 'Mione! We're all alone!"

"Ronald! Stop!"

"You know you're enjoying it! Come on! Live a little!"

Hermione continued to struggle to get out of Ron's grasp, but she couldn't shake him. She had lost so much weight, especially muscle, during the previous year that any leverage that she could have used with her own body weight was not there. She tried using wandless, silent magic, but she couldn't concentrate well enough to cast even a simple shield spell. Ron continued to try and take Hermione's clothes off and shove his hands in her.

"STOP!" Ron was too far gone to hear her. And Hermione realized it. She didn't want this to happen. Wasn't losing your virginity supposed to actually be enjoyable instead of forced? She was slowly losing her will to keep fighting him off. Suddenly she heard a noise outside of the compartment. Maybe they could help! She knocked on the door as Ron kept trying his hardest to push himself on her.

"Help!"

The door suddenly slid open to reveal a tall blond stuck in his place. He saw the Boy Wonder's sidekick fumbling all over her. What was going on?

"Oi! Weasley!" Ron jumped up and Hermione scurried behind Draco. "What were you doing, Weasley?"

"Mind your own business Ferret! We weren't done here!"  
"Pretty sure you were, prat!"

"'Mione! Come on! Ignore the stupid ferret and get back in here!"

Draco's face darkened. What was wrong with him? Draco clinched his fist ready to show the

Weasel just who he was messing with, but Hermione Stupified him before Malfoy had a chance to do anything.

"Um, thanks, Malfoy. I left my wand in the compartment I'll take care of him from here."

Draco snorted and walked away. Hermione levitated Ron and took him to Harry.

"We're almost to Hogsmead, and he's hammered. Please take him while I perform my Head duties. And make sure he stays out of trouble. I'll see you at the feast. "

Harry looked at her questioningly, but Hermione turned and left.

Of course she now had time to think about what had just happened. Why did Ron have to act that way? And how was she supposed to explain to Malfoy that nothing had happened? Well, she didn't owe Malfoy an explanation! Why would she worry about what he thought?

As Hermione arrived back to the Head's compartment, Blaise was exiting with Malfoy. "We were getting off. We just arrived in Hogsmead."

"Oh! Okay. You get the left end of the platform and I'll get the right to make sure all of the first years make it to Hagrid?"

"Sounds good."  
They exited the train and took care of all of the new students before walking towards the carriages. Hermione stopped in her tracks. This was the first time she could see them. The threshals were basically dead skin and bones. She had heard Harry and Luna talking about them before, but she didn't even know what to expect.

"You'll get used to them. They're actually really kind."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. Draco stepped back to make sure he didn't scare her. Hermione turned to him and looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything. Apparently he had waited on Blaise. Why was he being so nice? Was it because of earlier?

Draco didn't say anything else. He turned and went to the carriage, offering Hermione a hand to help her up. Thankfully she took his hand and climbed in. Blaise was already waiting. They road in silence. Draco didn't know what to say. Hermione was too embarrassed from earlier, and Blaise didn't really have anything to say to either of the two of them.

They arrived at Hogwarts and parted ways to their respective tables. Hermione caught sight of Ron and Harry and quickly sat on the other side of Harry. Ron looked like he had sobered some, but she didn't really want to be around him. And so the feast began.


	5. Chapter 5: the Welcoming Feast

AN: Thanks for all the love! Maybe, just maybe I can get two chapters posted this week. Thanks for the review again! And thanks for following and favoriting all of you that have done that! It really means a ton to see the emails in my inbox! Same warnings as chapter one! Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

McGonagall stood in front of the students in the spot where Albus and Severus had previously stood. She could not believe she had the position now, but the war had changed many things. Her stoic posture never faltered, but the sad smile on her face clearly showed her bitter sweet feelings towards the new school year. So many students old and new had been killed less than six months prior, but it was Hogwarts job to educate all young witches and wizards so here she was, bringing in the new school year, welcoming all of the students back for another year. She did wonder if she were getting too old for this, but knew the students needed her this year more than ever., especially for these new Slytherin first years that looked terrified to be placed in the house that has brought about many bad wizards, but Professor McGonagall knew that it wasn't just Slytherins that went bad and it wasn't all Gryffindors that were brave and good.

"Welcome students! Quiet down. Now, I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts for another year of learning. I know this year will be challenging, but we will all work together to help each other. This year will be a year of change. We still have separate houses, but we are promoting house unity. Just because you are in one house does not mean you can not talk or be friends with someone from another house. Our new Head students will be shining examples. Students, your new Head Boy is Blaise Zabini and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Now there are a few announcements before we begin our feast. Madam Pomfrey would like me to introduce you to her new assistant that specializes in mind healing. Please welcome Healer Hope. She is here to help with anyone who needs help, especially after the war and last school year."

She paused and looked at the students' faces. The older ones looked haunted, unless you counted Mr. Weasley, but something seemed wrong with his demeanor. The younger ones lookegd relieved, but that was probably due to the absence of the Carrow twins. They had done a number on some of them.

"Now we have new faces on our staff that I need to introduce. Professor William Weasley will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as being the Head of House for Gryffindor. Professor Fluer Weasley will be teaching Transfiguration. Professor Wood will be taking over for Muggle Studies. Professor Warrington will be the new potions teacher and the new Head of House for Slytherin. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as usual. Also, the room for those that need something is still repairing itself, so I would recommend avoiding it. Welcome all and let the feast begin."

They all dug in. Hermione didn't really want much, especially with Ron shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could. Ginny smacked him on the back of the head and told him to slow down so the rest of them would have food to eat. You would think he had not eaten in days.

"Oi! Chit! Leave me alone!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Harry and Hermione. Hermione didn't pay too much attention to Ginny and looked around the room. There were not many of them that came back to repeat their seventh year.

"I can't believe Bill and Fluer are teaching here and they didn't say anything to us," Ron said with a full mouth.

"Well, they did tell us after they accepted the positions... I guess you just didn't hear them, mate."

Ron grumbled something under his breath at Harry. Hermione knew they were coming. The couple had shared their news with the family weeks ago, but she knew that was one of Ron's really bad nights so she wasn't surprised that Ron didn't remember.

McGonagall arose again and reminded the students that schedules would be passed out in the morning. She then dismissed the prefects and the first years. After a little time had passed, the Headmistress dismissed the rest of the students. Hermione and Blaise hung back to meet with her to find their new Head Dorms.

"Ah. Mister Zabini and Ms. Granger. I hope you've had a good supper. Now follow me to your courters."

They followed her to the seventh floor not far from the Room of Requirement. Hermione couldn't believe they would have their own tower. Professor McGonagal told them the password and left then to explore.


	6. Chapter 6: And Classes Begin

AN: Here's another chapter. It's fairly mundane, but it's going to set up some things later on. Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate the support! And as I've said before, all errors are mine and same warnings as chapter 1.

Chapter 6

Blaise and Hermione loved it. There was a common area that had soft neutral coloured couches and a couple of desks off the the side. Bookshelves lined most of the room and held various texts, a few being muggle titles Hermione recognized. Their rooms were up a flight of stairs, with a large bathroom between them. Their names were on their door.

Hermione went directly to her room to see what had changed from the normal set up in the Gryffindor dorms. For starters, she wasn't used to seeing only one bed. Even this past summer she had shared a room with Ginny. The furniture in the room made the room cozy but not too crowded. There was even another desk in here in case she didn't want to work on her homework in the common area. Hogwarts really thought of everything.

Blaise knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother, but do you take showers at night or in the morning?"

"Um in the morning, usually."

"Good. I typically bathe at night so we can use that as a bathroom schedule."

How did she not think to ask that first? She guessed there was a reason he was chosen for Head Boy.

"I'm going to turn in. Big day ahead. Night, Granger."

"Night, Zabini."

And with that, Hermione Granger was truly alone for the first time in a very long time. She was quick to cast locking charms and silencing charms so Blaise wouldn't hear her when she woke up in the night. She set out her books, not sure which classes she would have after breakfast tomorrow. Her bag was already packed otherwise. She decided to cast her extension charm and lightening charms to her bag and placed all of her books in the bag. That way she wouldn't have to return to retrieve her books.

Hermione quickly changed into her night clothes and curled up on the bed. The bed was larger than she was used to and made her feel small. Her loneliness was started to take hold. She grabbed a pillow and snuggled it for comfort. Thankfully she fell into a deep sleep fairly quickly.

All was fine until Hermione started screaming. As usual her nightmares were ever present, heightened by the fact no one else was around. She awoke shivering from the cold sweat that ran down her skin. Her throat was raw from the screaming. She had no idea how long she had screamed before finally being able to wake up.

She checked the time and decided to try to get some more sleep, but that didn't last long. The nightmares continued throughout the night. Never replaying the same scene, but the worst was always anything having to do with Malfoy Manor. They varied from night to night. Some had Bellatrix slicing her up with the knife. Others played on the Cruciatis Curse.

But morning always came. That was her saving grace. The darkness was always pushed away with the morning light. That kept her going.

That morning was as expected. Hermione showered, dressed, and grabbed her bag. Blaise was in the common area when she descended the stairs.

"I figured we could walk together."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you Blaise."

They walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Hopefully breakfast would be uneventful so Hermione could focus on her classes.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were already seated as she walked up.

"So Hermione, how was it? How's the dorm? I'm so jealous you have your own room. I'm stuck with Lavender and Romilda."

"Yeah Mione. Tell us how it was sleeping in the same place as a snake."

Of course Ron wasn't going to be nice.

"The dorm is lovely. As for Blaise, he was nothing but a gentleman. We parted our separate ways rather quickly."

"Good. I'd rather my girlfriend wasn't tainted by the likes of them."

Ron was having a particularly bad morning. Hermione looked to Harry but only received a shrug in return. Ron must have already started drinking that morning. She guessed the castle was bringing back more memories. She'd have to talk to him though about finding another outlet besides drinking.

Schedules were past out quickly. Hermione had a full schedule lined up. She planned on taking 9 NEWTS. Harry and Ron were to start their morning off with a break while Hermione went to Ancient Runes. Defense was after that, then Advanced Potions. She ended her day with Charms.

Draco Malfoy was in every class. Most seats were taken by the time he came in so he simply say in the back, but Hermione was curious about him. Why was he taking so many NEWTS? Why was he almost late to every class?

Ron had caught her looking back during Charms and asked her if she was uncomfortable that the Death Eater scum was in the room. Hermione simply waved him off and told him to hush. But she couldn't help herself. She kept looking back.


	7. Chapter 7: Draco's Torture

Chapter 7: Draco's Torture

Every class. Why did it have to be every single one? He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. She was an over achiever to the fullest extent. And he did have to take almost all of the NEWTS. The only class he probably wouldn't have with her was Muggle Studies.

After seeing her on the train, Draco Malfoy's world was turned upside down. And then he helped her with the stupid Weasel. Why did life have to be cruel?

He really did like her. He'd liked her since third year when she wasn't afraid to back down to his big talk. She had hit him well. Broken his nose, actually, and he had been smitten since. Yes he was petty for continuing to harass her, but he could never let how he really felt be known. She was smart, pretty, and could beat anyone he could think to match her against. Seeing her on the floor had been torture to him as well. He wanted nothing more than to help, but he couldn't without facing the wrath of his aunt. And he knew his aunt wouldn't stop with just him if she lashed out.

He used his thoughts of Hermione to get him through the first night back. The Slytherins wanted nothing to do with him and made it known. He went into his dorm that night expecting to get at least a little sleep, but the seventh years kept him up. They taunted him. They prodded him. They even tried to beat him. He put up a fight and kept them off, but the weariness overtook him in the early hours of the morning. He awoke to find himself tied to his bed with a sign above saying this was his warning. He could leave Hogwarts and no one would bother him. But he couldn't leave. So he untangled himself and trudged through his classes admiring the Head Girl from afar. Why did he not think of casting repelling charms?

His first Muggle studies class was today and he wasn't looking forward to it. Professor Wood was a rival in Quidditch and a Lion so he wasn't sure how the professor would feel about him being in his class.

Professor Wood gave him a smirk when he started class but didn't treat him any differently. Their first lesson was on general muggle knowledge, especially the differences between the two worlds. The only problem was Professor Wood never lived in the muggle world. Despite being a half-blood, Wood had always been around magic so some areas were lacking. Draco knew the lack of knowledge was going to hurt him on his NEWTS.

The class ended with Professor Wood asking Draco to stick back after class. "Malfoy, glad to see you in this class. Takes guts I suppose. Even if it is to get out of going to Azkaban. Well let me know if I can help ya, yeah?"

Draco nodded and shook the hand Professor Wood offered him. Draco left for his next class, but Wood wondered if the boy would be able to pass the NEWTS with just the class lessons. Even he questioned his ability as a new teacher. He planned on asking the Headmistress what she thought about the situation. He'd like a tutor for the boy but he wasn't sure if he could find anyone willing to teach the ex-Death Eater.

Draco continued on with his day trying to avoid the Slytherins and pretty much everyone else for that matter. He snuck off to the library as soon as classes finished and stayed until dinner. After dinner he went back to get ahead on the homework and avoid his Common Room. He didn't think Muggle Studies would be his best subject, but he was going to try to prove he wasn't who everyone thought he was.

He returned to his room right before curfew and cast a few repelling and silencing charms. Maybe he could sleep that night without any worries.

AN: I do apologize for taking so long, but I refuse to make excuses for myself. Hopefully I can get a few more chapters written this week while I have a little time and inspiration. Thanks for all that read! And of course I own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8:Hermione's Good Deed

Chapter 8: Hermione's Good Deed

Hermione made it through her second day easily. She got along with her roommate, despite his Snake status. Ron was in a better mood, but he was still clutching the flask like it was his prized possession. But he didn't fight with Hermione so things went well. Ron didn't make snide comments about Draco Malfoy either, despite him still being in every class.

Dinner was nice too, but McGonagall stopped her on her way out and asked to see her in her office. Hermione followed her wonder why the Headmistress would need her.

McGonagall looked at her seriously when she sat behind her desk and took a moment to begin. "I'm going to start off with this. You do not have to agree to perform this task. I'm only asking if you are interested. I believe a student could need tutoring in Muggle Studies. Oliver is unsure of his ability to cover every NEWT topic the whole year, and this student needs to pass his NEWTS. It is also his first year taking Muggle Studies. As I said to begin with, do not feel like you have to take on this task."

McGonagall paused. How could she be asking this of Hermione? But the girl was her only option. No one else had the heart of gold that her brightest student held. If anyone would agree to tutor Draco, it would be her. McGonagall held a soft spot for the boy. He really had been dealt a difficult hand. She had also made a promise to Severus's portrait that she would take care of the boy.

"The student is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione immediately said yes. McGonagall stopped and looked at her curiously. "Are you sure, Ms. Granger?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then. I suppose I leave him in your capable hands. Thank you very much Ms. Granger."

Hermione left the Headmistress' office and went to her dorm. Blaise was already in his room so she quickly showered and went to bed, not looking forward to telling Draco she would be his tutor.

Breakfast the next morning would have been quiet if Hermione would not have let it slip to Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she was going to be Draco Malfoy's tutor. Ron was the most irrational of the three. Ginny and Harry quickly understood why Hermione had agreed after they thought about his sentencing. Hermione hadn't thought of that when she said yes, but after Harry and Ginny mentioned it Hermione wanted to tutor him all the more. That pissed Ron off even more.

"'Mione! He's Death Eater scum! Make him do it himself! Quit! This is ridiculous! He got himself in his mess so he should have to get himself out!"

"Ronald!"

"Don't 'Ronald' me! I won't have you helping that fuck wad! No girlfriend of mine pities a fucking Snake Nose follower that should be locked up on Azkaban never to see the light of day again!"

Hermione didn't back down. She refused to quit. Ron kept yelling until Harry pulled him from the Great Hall. Ginny followed looking back at Hermione. Hermione waited until she noticed Draco getting up to go to his first class.

"Malfoy! Wait up!"

"What do you want Granger?"

"Well... Um... Would you be okay with having a tutor for Muggle Studies? I know I probably wouldn't be your first choice but I'd like to try and help."

"Of course you would. Bloody Gryffindor. I suppose so. Salazar knows I am at a disadvantage with Wood as my teacher. Nothing against him but it is his first time teaching, and isn't he a half-blood? Not the most qualified to teach Muggle Studies."

Hermione was taken aback. He accepted willingly. Maybe that was a good thing. They had reached their class by that point so Hermione left him to go to her seat.

Although Draco seemed calm on the outside, his brain would not stop. Tutoring with Granger? How was he going to handle that? How did she really feel about helping him? He guessed she was at least okay with being around him but what was she getting out of this?

He stopped his train of thought right there. His Hermione wouldn't do it for profit.

Wait.

His Hermione?

Was he daft? He was acting like a bloody prick. She belonged to the Weasel, apparently. But he wasn't completely convinced on their relationship. But he wasn't going to ever have the chance to date her so why was he thinking like that? Ugh!

He looked forward to their first session, though. Honestly, if anyone could help him pass his NEWTS, it was Granger.

Hermione couldn't help but look back at him. He wasn't bad looking. And he seemed to have genuinely cared about passing Muggle Studies. And he didn't blanch at the suggestion. She expected him to still treat her like filth, even after he helped her on the train. Especially after having to help her on the train. Well. Only their first lesson would be able to determine if she had made the right choice or not.

AN: I decided to post the other chapter I already had written since I felt guilty for being away so long. Hope you enjoy! Same disclaimers as Chapter 1. If you have any critiques, please feel free to message me or leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Ron Lashes Out

AN: Sorry the formatting got messed up on this one. Warning for the end of this one especially... Now I'm just going to put this here and run away...

Chapter 9: Ron Lashes Out

Hermione should have known not to tell Ron. Lunchtime was a mess. It started off with him ignoring her. That, Hermione could have handled. However, his spiked drink quickly changed his tune. Ron started off berating everyone that was on the opposite side in the war. Then moved on to the neutrals. Then cursed the whole ministry. Harry tried to get him to hush but was having no such luck. Hermione had finally had enough.

"Ronald. Shut it."

"Make me." He grumbled.  
Hermione turned to Ginny and started to talk about their classes. Ron stopped to listen. And suddenly his face got dark.

"Hermione, is the ferret in **all** of your classes?"  
"I do not see how that would matter right now, Ronald." But that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Can I speak to you outside? Right now."  
Hermione stood and walked out with Ronald following. She didn't want to make a scene, but what else would happen if she refused. Ron kept walking to go out of the foyer of the school. He made it outside the castle and snapped around. Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel safe. Ron's face poured pure hatred from every pore. He shoved her against the castle wall, pinning her arms in place to where she did not have access to her wand.  
"You are not to talk to the stupid ferret. Ever. You are going to go to McGonagal right now and resign. Or for the love of Godric I will make you bleed. Every time I held back from hitting you will come back to haunt you. I love you but if you go against me I will punish you and make you pay."  
As he finished his rant, he let her go and stormed off. He had wanted to hit her? The alcohol on his breath had almost been too much to take while he was growling at her. But she was not going to take orders from him. She was her own woman. She would still help Malfoy. He needed her almost as bad as Ron did.  
She continued her day like there were no problems, but decided to skip dinner to prepare for rounds that evening. She and Blaise would take over form the prefects tonight at 20:00 and stay out until 23:00. The two of them should probably split up to cover more ground. As she was lost in thought, Blaise and Malfoy walked in through the portrait door.  
"Nice place Blaise."  
"Thanks man. Better than sharing a room with five other guys like you."  
They broke her out of her reverie.  
"Hi guys. Don't forget we have rounds at 20:00 Blaise."  
"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Let me put my stuff up. Drake, you staying until I get back?"  
"I will just go to the library."  
Blaise went off to his room, leaving Draco and Hermione in the commons area.  
"So, um, when would you want to start the tutoring sessions, Granger? Your schedule's busier than mine."  
"Oh! Well, I guess we could start next week?"  
Draco nodded his head. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Blaise returned, and the heads left for their rounds. Draco headed to the library to work on some of the readings they were about to start on in his classes. As curfew grew near, Draco headed off towards the dungeons hopping his spells had stayed through the day. As he neared the entrance to the dungeon, he heard a muffled voice. He could not quite make out what the person was saying, but he could tell whoever was not happy. Suddenly he heard a muffled whimper join the grumbled tone from another source. Curiosity go the better of him. He cast a disillusion spell and snuck over to the alcove that seemed to house the two. As he peered around the corner he saw the bush of hair he knew so well. She was pinned against the wall by the red headed buffoon.  
"Why? Huh? I warned you, 'Mione! I didn't want it to come to this, I love you, but I have to. Otherwise, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"  
Weasley reached back and smacked her across the face. It was after curfew now, so Draco was the only one to hear the sickening sound of contact. Draco was stunned. He couldn't move. Why? He saw her face. She was shocked. Hopefully she would do something. But she just stood there. When she didn't respond, Weasley punched her in the gut. Hermione doubled over, stifling in a cry. What in the bloody hell? She slumped back into the wall. She looked up to Weasley pleading with him. He turned his head and hit her square in the face this time.  
The crunch of her nose was too much for Draco to handle. It took him back that blasted night at the manor. Her blood was being spilt again. And Draco was enraged. He sent a stinging hex at the idiot first, but it didn't even faze the jerk. He started to fling more hexes at the weasel, but he stopped when he saw her face. She looked right at him and shook her head no. Ron looked around but never saw Draco. He turned back to Hermione and said he hoped she had learned her lesson. Then he did the last thing Draco thought he would do. He punched her one more time in the stomach and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Turmoil in the Ministry

AN: Sorry this one is so short. Hopefully it keeps you interested for the time being. Thanks for reading! And I do plan to go in a fix previous chapters, but I need a little more time to get everything accomplished. Why can't there be more than 24 hours in a day?

Chapter 10: Turmoil in the Ministry/p

Kingsley Shacklebolt considered himself a fair, hardworking man, but some days he missed the Auror's Office a little too much. Today was one of those days. His 8:00 appointment was almost an hour late. His 10:30 ran over into his lunch break. And now, right before he was to leave for the day, an airplane from another department landed on his desk. Normally his secretary would screen his mail, but this one was different.

The parchment seemed older than him. He could smell the fresh ink on the page. The penmanship rivaled the finest calligraphy he had ever seen. This memo was not from a department he had ever gotten a memo from before. This memo seemed to radiate importance. So Kingsley opened the carefully folded page.

No.

No.

He would not do it.

He could not do it.

But what could he do?

Nothing really.

His hands were tied.

The wizarding would be in upheaval.

Why did this job have to be like this?

Kingsley resigned himself to staying late, yet again. He slumped into his chair. He was stunned. What could this possibly mean? If there were any other options, he would find them. There had to be something else. Anything.

He called his assistant, Percy Weasley, into his office. When Percy entered, he was stopped short by the look on the minister's face. What could be that bad? Another uprising?

Kingsley simply handed the parchment over the Percy. As Percy began to read, he could not believe his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Kings?"

"I honestly don't know. I might be able to hold it off for a little while to find some other way, but as soon as the Wizengamont finds out, we won't be able to do anything else if we haven't found another way."


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall Out

Chapter 11: The Fall Out and Disappointment

Draco rushed to Hermione's side. Hermione had slumped down on the floor after the Weasel had walked off. He scourgified the blood away and episkied her nose back into place. She looked a little better but would not stand up. He sat down next to her and realized she was crying silently. Draco pulled her close to him and hugged her. He did it without much thought and almost blanched once he realized what he was doing. Only because he was shocked with himself.

They sat there for an hour before Hermione began to move. Draco tried to calm her, but she insisted on getting up.

"You saw nothing, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Granger, but at least let me walk you to your dorm."

Hermione began to argue, but Draco wrapped his arm around her and began to steer her to the heads' dorm. Draco didn't want Weasley to be waiting around a corner to finish the "lesson" he started. Luckily Ron had gone off so they didn't run into him in the halls.

"Will you at least let me do a quick diagnostic spell to make sure you are not bleeding internally? You took a couple of good ones to the gut, and those are the worst to detect without the spell."

Hermione stopped. "I guess…"

Draco performed the spell and saw she was healthy enough to not need Madam Pomfrey. "Well you should be fine not to have to go to the hospital wing tonight. You might need a Pepper Up in the morning, though."

"I'll be fine." She paused for a moment then looked into his eyes. "I don't know why you were out late, and I won't deduct points, but I guess I should thank you…. Honestly that is the first time he has ever laid a hand on me. I didn't expect it, but this is the second time you have been there to help me so thanks."

"Let's not make this a habit, though, Granger."

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to tell Draco why Ron had hit her. And if Draco ever brought it up again, Hermione planned on making up some story later on to cover. She was stilled stunned Ron had hit her.

As they neared the portrait for her dorm, Hermione couldn't help but imagine him opening the portrait door and kissing her hand good night like a proper gentleman. But Draco surprised her even more. He insisted on walking her all the way into the dorm and opening her bedroom dorm for her to make sure Ron had not figured a way in. He did kiss her hand good night, though.

He watched her shut her door behind her and let out his breath that he did not realize he was holding. He groaned loudly remembering the charms he put on his things in the Slytherin dorm had probably worn off by now.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Blaise."

To say Blaise was shocked to see him back in the dorm was an understatement. Blaise quickly pulled Draco into his room and eyed the blond.

"And how pray did you get in here?"

"Walked with Granger."

"Oh? And why did she need your assistance?" He asked eyeing Draco heavily.

"Good God man! Can't you just leave it? I walked her to her dorm like I was taught to do."

Blaise eyed him closer, but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Okay. I'll bite. Want to stay here for the night in case Filtch is out patrolling?"

"Sure. I'll crash on the couc

Blaise threw Draco a blanket and shut his door. Draco laid down on the couch but could not get to sleep right away. He kept thinking about Hermione. How could she be so stupid? The oaf had beaten her. Draco could not imagine why. They always seemed happy. Well until the train ride, but what was Weasley's problem? He wasn't going to push Hermione into talking but he didn't want to just not do anything. But what could he do?

AN: Thank you all that have read, reviewrd, and/or kept up with this story. I promise I am working on it. Thanks! All reads, reviews, constructive criticism are appreciated! As always, I own nothing.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rude Awakening

Chapter 12: The Rude Awakening

Hermione woke up feeling sore. Very sore. Her face hurt. Her stomach ached. But she didn't even pay attention to that. She couldn't get her mind off the nightmare she had woken up from. Ron had been beating her. Wait. That wasn't just a dream…

As she realized what happened the night before, she held her head in her hands and cried. That was just too much. She should have ended their relationship after he had threatened her, but she still couldn't keep herself from questioning if it was just the alcohol talking. She shook her head and decided that she would ignore Ron for now.

Hermione decided it was time to go into the common area to get to the loo. She felt sticky after the hot tears that had run down her face. She walked out in her camisole and short sleep shorts. She made it to the loo and freshened up. Once she was done, she walked back into the common room, right into a tall wall outside the door.

Draco had awoken early and ran to Madam Pomphrey to get a Pepper-Up potion to help Hermione's swelling. Pomphrey knew the boy was having issues with his peers so she readily gave it to him, concerned that he was covering up things again. Draco returned to the Head's dorm without a moment to spare. Granger's door was closed still, but he heard the water running. He peaked into Blaise's room and saw his friend still sleeping. She must be in the bathroom then. He returned to the common space and heard silence from behind the bathroom door. She must be out. He went to knock on the door but stopped when the door opened and a body hit directly into his.

"Malfoy?"

"Sorry Granger… I brought you this, though."

"Umm… Thanks."

Suddenly, Draco realized what she was wearing and blushed a deep red. When Hermione saw his face, she looked down and screeched. She ran back to her room and threw on her dressing gown before returning to the still blushing blond.

"Sorry about that….."

"Umm… Sorry I saw you like that..."

"You'd think you would have already seen a girl in less dress."

"Well, that's where some people would be wrong."

"Wait… You're a virgin, Malfoy? The king of Slytherin and Mr. Player, himself?"

Blaise chose to stick his head out at that point.

"He just wished he were a sex god like me."

Draco grimaced, but Hermione laughed. God he loved that laugh. Much better than her crying.

"Well, boys, I think I'm going to leave this pissing contest before it resorts to pulling wands out to compare length," Hermione laughed before returning to her room to get dressed for the day.

Blaise turned to Draco.

"So, already up and flirting. Can't believe you revealed to her you're a virgin, too. You must want to get in her pants. Is that why you walked her back to her room? To see if she'd invite you in her dorm? Isn't she supposed to tutor you?"

"Fuck no! She got hurt last night during her rounds, okay. I was walking around to wait out the guys in the dorm and ran into her. I helped her up here. You know the rest."

"Well, just be careful. Wouldn't want you getting into the middle of things."

Too late for that, Draco thought as he grabbed his bag off the floor near the couch.

"Meet you in the Great Hall, Blaise." And he scurried out.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Real life has taken its toll, but I have not abandoned this fic yet! I have more written, but it is for later chapters so I'm filling in the gap right now. Hope you enjoy! As usual, I do not own a thing.


	13. Chapter 13: That Was Unexpected

Hermione could not get over the brusque but friendly conversation. Malfoy had even gotten her a Pepper-Up. She dressed quickly and considered avoiding the Great Hall so not to have to see Ron, but she knew Harry and Ginny would ask questions so she continued on and sat next to Ginny. Harry and Ron arrived a few minutes later. Ron glared at Hermione but otherwise acted as if nothing had happened last night.

After breakfast Ron walked her to and from every class and meals. Hermione figured it was his way of being protective but there was a slight nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her otherwise. Obviously she ignored it and went on with her life.

The week continued for her without any hiccups. Ron stayed fairly cheery, but she could not tell if it was from the alcohol ever present in his system or actual happiness. As the weekend began, Ron told Hermione to meet him in the Gryffindor common room to spend time together. When she arrived, he was playing Wizard's Chess with Seamus. She tried to tell him hi but he brushed her off and told her to sit down and watch. Ginny entered soon after and kept her company while Ron was playing.

Time ticked by and it was soon nearing supper time. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and started to drag her to the Great Hall. As they neared the Entrance Hall, they heard voices yelling at someone. Hiding behind a pillar, they peered around the corner to find three boys kicking a lump on the ground. Was that a student?

Hermione sprang into action. "And just who do you think you are acting like that?"

The boys eerily turned towards her smirking. "We're making Hogwarts safe from traitorous scum like him."

That was when the lump stuck its head up. She recognized that hair immediately.

"20 points from Slytherin for stupidity. And against your own house mate? Go before I call the Headmistress."

They scurried off towards the Great Hall.

"I could have handled it, Granger," Draco managed to pant out as he stood up.

"Well, now you don't have to. Consider it repayment for last night."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Hermione turned to Ginny and they entered the hall.

"Why were you so nice to him?"

"He's been nothing but kind since we arrived. I'm giving him a chance."

"But he was so cruel… And a Death Eater…"

"He's changed, Gin. War does that to a person, especially if they are forced into fighting for the wrong side. "

"And what did you mean by repayment for last night?"

"Oh! You caught that? Don't say anything around your brother, but I ran into him towards the end of my rounds. I wasn't feeling good so he helped me to my dorm. Even brought me a Pepper-Up this morning."

"Well then. That's interesting… And he didn't say anything against you? Not even a snide remark?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Wow… Maybe he has changed."

A/N: Thank you for reading my dribble. I got a job that requires me to sit in an office for lengths of time with little to accomplish so my writing time has been increasing. Maybe I'll get this one finished faster than expected. Read and review please! As always, I do not own HP. I'm merely playing in the fandom.


	14. Chapter 14: Draco's Excitement

Chapter 14: Draco's Excitement

As the days went by and things seemed to return to normal. Ron apologized to Hermione repeatedly when they were not within ear shot of others.

Draco came and went from the Head's dorm, visiting Blaise. Most of his belongings were slowly making it up from the dungeon so he did not have to worry about the others destroying them. But the time was growing closer for his first lesson with Granger.

He had been learning a few things in his Muggle Studies class, but he had this nagging feeling that everything he was being taught would only scratch the surface of what needed to be covered on the topic. Their first lesson was on muggle currency. The muggles use a pound and pence to pay for everything. Wood tried to explain, but he just kept saying the pence was like a knut and the pounds were like sickles. But what about galleons? And what was a dollar?

Hermione met him in her common area. It would be easier if Ron didn't see them studying together. They started off awkwardly. Hermione started trying to explain muggle currency. He just couldn't get it threw his head.

Hermione decided to make a game out of it. She pulled out the little money she already had in her purse and charmed more paper to represent the larger values that she did not have. She used the actual bills and coins to explain the values of items and made him pretend to pay for things. Gradually he seemed to understand better and seemed to have fun with guessing the values of things.

"So muggles use paper like our galleons? That's odd."

"Some muggles use a credit card instead of carrying the paper around with them."

"What's a credit card?"

"It's a piece of plastic that has a special band in it that tells the register what bank and account to take money out."

"That's wicked!"

Hermione was surprised at how quickly the lesson went and how interested Malfoy became. The look on his face when he finally understood a concept made her smile. Despite her reservations, he really was not too bad. He dutifully took notes and asked more questions than he probably needed. Maybe this arrangement would work out.

Blaise entered their dorm shortly after Hermione and Draco were finished.

"Mate! Did you know muggles use plastic to pay for things?"

Blaise looked at him incredulously. Who was this?

"Umm… No I did not…."

Draco followed Blaise into his room where they stayed for the evening. Hermione smiled at his excitement as she finited the charms on the slips parchment. She put her things away and prepared for dinner.

Draco could not believe how excited he got at learning about the muggle world from the most well-known muggle-born in all of Britain. Of course she knew what he needed to know, but she was willing to answer all of his questions and help him understand the concepts. Why would different countries use different currency? Different economies and a tax to keep some of the money to those that transferred the bills. Muggles were just as business savvy as any wizard.

"Granger's got you jumping. Anymore than just the lesson?"

"No! It's just interesting to understand how wrong my father and his cronies could be about muggles."

"Glad you see it that way. So tell me… Why do you seem to stay here so often?"

Draco clammed up. He wouldn't tell Blaise. He couldn't. "Just don't feel like climbing all of those stairs."

Blaise nodded but knew something else was going on. Draco would have responded faster than he did if it were merely laziness. He had heard rumors that the seventh year boys were not so welcoming to their fallen prince. Maybe they lashed out. "Well you're welcome here anytime."

A/N: I found all of my previously written stuff! Hopefully updates should be more regular from now on. As always, I own nothing. Please review! I love hearing everyone's opinions of my writing. Maybe you can even guess where this fic is leading. I try to respond to all reviews. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: The Breakdown

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. This chapter might be a little triggering, so be warned. Anyway, I own nothing, but please read and review!

Chapter 15: The Breakdown

Weeks passed and Draco started staying in the Head's dorm more often. Hermione worked with Draco once a week to help him with his class. Hermione was pretty shocked at the lack of current information Wood was teaching his students about the muggle world, but she did think he probably knew more than the other teachers that taught it previously.

Draco tried getting Hermione to laugh more often and thought they may be getting closer to being friends. She seemed more open and willing to help him as they studied more. They had covered automobiles and airplanes recently, and he was having fun learning about these new carriages. He guessed they were the best way to travel since they could not apperate or port key. Hermione had gotten excited about describing the machines to him while trying to get him to understand. Her analogy of an enclosed broom for many people probably worked the best.

Hermione gradually talked more to the snakes when they were in the common room. Blaise and Malfoy were both entertaining when they were not making fun of her. One morning after Malfoy had stayed over, Hermione and the Slytherins walked down for breakfast together. As they entered the Entrance Hall, Hermione felt a tug and found herself face to face with Ron.

"Why would you ever walk with them? You're supposed to walk with me! They're the enemies! They'll hurt you! How could you socialize with them?"

"They aren't that bad Ron."

"They'll always be on the wrong side. I forbid you from speaking to them!"

"You can't forbid me from doing anything."

"Watch me," he said as he slapped her across the face.

Why did he have to drink this early in the mornings?

She walked into the Great Hall with her head down. The less attention the better. Did anyone see their interaction? Draco saw her walk in and looked at her questionably. She shook her head at him, trying not to let the other Gryffindors see her silent communication. However, Draco and Blaise had realized when Hermione stopped walking with them and hung back slightly to see what caught her attention. They had been in the middle of a conversation, after all. Both heard the hushed tones of the Weasel's voice and the sickening crack as he slapped her across the face. No one else noticed but them.

Blaise turned back to do something but was stopped by Draco's arm.

"We have to do something Drake."

"Not right now. He'll just hurt her worse."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. She'll stop him when she wants to. There's nothing the two of us can do."

"You say that like you know something."

Draco stayed silent instead of giving a response. Of course he knew something. Who else picked her up off the flood and helped clean her up before she completely gave out?

"Fine. Don't share. But I don't want him in the dorm without one of us being there."

Ron didn't speak to her at the table. He ignored her questions. Blatantly. Harry and Ginny noticed the tension in the air but didn't say anything. Hermione ate her breakfast without any incident, minus the glares Ron kept giving her between bites.

It was Saturday so Hermione planned on spending time with her friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny wanted to fly on the pitch so Hermione dutifully followed. She sat in the stands watching the trio fly through the air. They started talking strategy so Hermione tuned them out.

She turned her attention to her own thoughts. What was Ron's problem? What was Malfoy's deal? Why did he care? She quickly decided Ron would never treat her like that again. Something needed to be done about his drinking. So without another thought, Hermione's Gryffindor nature won out. She climbed down the stands and headed to the castle. Before she knew what she was really doing, she had made it to the Gryffindor common room. She climbed up to Harry and Ron's room and went directly to Ron's bed. She pulled open his trunk and started accio-ing his alcohol stash out of his stuff and shattering it next to his bed.

Before she had the last bottle in her hands, two strong arms wrapped around her, jerking her back. Ron was screaming at her, as Harry pulled her away from his stuff. But she didn't hear Ron's voice. She couldn't hear anything.

Harry looked at her concerned. Hermione had tears streaming down her face. Before Harry could do anything Ron was right there in her face shaking her and yelling. The tears never stopped, but what worried Harry the most was that Hermione's expression never changed. She didn't even act like she knew Ron was screaming profanities at her.

Harry pushed Ron away and pulled Hermione to him. He steered her down to the common room to Ginny.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I think we should take her to her dorm."


End file.
